Forum:2014-05-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Marrying Seffie to Gil must've been a no-brainer for Grandma Blitzengaard, or would that have been Grandma Sturmvarous?-- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, looks like the people who were predicting that are vindicated. I wonder what Klaus thinks of it. Bang, at least, doesn't look enthusiastic. Mskala (talk) 12:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :As I understand it, Tarvek's mother was his bloodline to the Storm King. Therefore, I think his mother's maiden name might have been Von Blitzengaard. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) That's another good-sized airship moored inside Castle Wulfenbach, isn't it? 14:12, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I do believe it is. I'm pretty sure they are on Castle Wulfenbach. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:41, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :: could you find me the first instance? something we can put on the castle page.--FossilLord 00:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Idunno if it's the first, but the has what looks like a non-smallcraft airship in the background. This certainly doesn't settle the argument about whether Gil knows his father (or some copy thereof) has taken up residence in his head, ready to take over at any time, but it strongly suggests that not only does Gil know this, but Seffie does, too. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:41, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Gil's got a normal dialog balloon in the final panel of this page. I'm assuming that's a mistake. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:17, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : He's still at Stage 1 Madness Place as indicated by the speech text. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :: The fact that the type face being used for Gil's dialog text is still different from the type face used for the dialog of others (but the same as his has been in previous dialog balloons) seems to me to support the idea that the Foglios intended to use the "sparky" dialog balloon for Gil in this panel as well. In other words, I still think Kaja made a mistake. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: I just took it to mean he's shouting at Seffie, but talking out loud to himself in the last panel. the speech ballons are indictative of volume here. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Speech balloon shape is indicative of what degree of The madness place a Spark is in. See the font in Gil's speech balloons? That's the "mad" font. If it's just that font and an ordinary bubble, they're in phase 1. If that font is present and the bubble is wavering, they're at phase 2. If' they're yelling loudly, then they're full-blown phase 3. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I think you're over analyzing. He "mad" as in angry. He is upset with Seffie for pushing the marriage, especially with Agatha clearly alive and out of Mechanicsburg. Just because he's a Spark does not mean he only shouts "in the madness place". Plus, are the Foglios really precise sticklers for exact detail in every panel on every page? Dimo's arm? Tweedle's hand? Xersephina? Xersephnia? Try Occam's Razor. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Heh, I love Occam's Razor. I shave with one all the time. But this is the Agathaverse. I'm willing to bet the correct heuristic doesn't favor the simplest explanation, but the funniest. (The guy's name was William of Ockham, why do we spell it Occam?)--Gsulli7369 (talk) 02:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Am I missing something or is the Jäger also in the madness place along with Gil? Both their bubbles and fonts look to be the same. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::De Jägerspeech iz not in de madness place. Tho ze Jägerspeech iz in de jagged speech bubbel, eet lacks de madness font, and instead has de heavily funetik aksent. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:56, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You don't seem to know what "font" is. Hy iz using der zame font effen vith de fonney aksent. Look at the letters - a, b, c, etc - and compare them across speech bubbles. Ok, then tell me the font names of the different people, stages, etc. Why not make a page with a table showing font and pitch and speech bubble type. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The "madness" font was first used for Von Pinn. Is she a spark? Is she just batshit angry or in creative, focused state of mind? The wasp weasel also use it. Suppossedly, the Foglios have said there is no "spark" font. --AndyAB99 (talk) 10:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: What I like is how Seffie still underestimates Agatha; her power is diminished but far from gone. A Spark on their own is dangerous, but she is a high level one, grounded-ish (or at least has minions/friends/allies/liege to help her), not to mention the most hated-feared army from before the Other made its/her appearance. -- 20:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's safe to say that besides being a very powerful spark, having the ability to heterodyne, having her mother's Command Voice, she also has the power to cause her foes to underestimate her. Klaus did it. Othar did it. Lucrezia did it. Vole did it. Tweedle does it repeatedly. And I do believe that Gil underestimates her because Klaus-In-Gil does, as Gil before his dad mindfarked him had to chew out more than a few people for underestimating her. "She's a Heterodyne! Does that not mean anything to you?" --MadCat221 (talk) 02:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Agatha held Mechanicsburg as the Heterodyne for.. what? One day? Two? She seems to be quite powerful on her own, from what we've seen. No one has stopped her yet. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC)